No puedes salvar a todos
by nuyen236
Summary: -En esta línea de trabajo, hay algo que siempre tienes que recordar, y eso es que no puedes salvar a todos- Spiderman aprenderá esta lección de la peor manera, al no poder salvar a la mujer que ama. ¿Qué dejara esto?


-Vamos Peter, apúrate.- decía una chica rubia con entusiasmo mientras recorría el lleno pasillo de un centro comercial, con su novio Peter Parker cargando muchas bolsas siguiéndole tratando de no dejar caer ninguna de las numerosas bolsas que contenían una de las recientes compras de su novia, Gwen Stacy.

Normalmente Peter estaría fastidiado por la situación pero tratándose de Gwen, le resultaba hasta encantador como esta le gritaba para que se apurara.

-¿Y para qué ocupas tantas cosas?- preguntó Peter tratando de recordar lo que la rubia había comprado de todas las tiendas que habían visitado ya, además de la enorme variedad de cosas. Empezaron comprando accesorios de belleza, luego fueron a comprar unos materiales de laboratorio, además de nueva ropa y Peter ahora no tenía ni idea de por cuales otros lugares pasaron o a los que iban a ir a continuación.

-Es lo que una chica necesita.

-Si tu lo dices.- suspiró chico al punto de resbalarse con el piso, por suerte sus reflejos actuaron justo a tiempo para evitar caerse y aplastar las varias compras de Gwen, quien lo miró algo preocupada por unos cuantos momentos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia acercándose a Peter, en ese momento el chico no sabía lo que Gwen sentía, sus expresiones eran ilegibles. Era algo que ni con entrenamiento SHIELD podía resolver. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar? Dejemos esto en paquetería, y vayamos al food court.

Una vez que habían dejado la exuberante cantidad de bolsas en el servicio de paquetería del cine, fueron al área de comida solo para encontrarse con que la mayoría de los puestos estaban cerrados o desmantelados.

-Eso es extraño.- comentó Peter observando lo vacía que se encontraba aquella sección considerando la cantidad de gente que paseaba por el centro comercial.

-Esto me recuerda a algo.- dijo Gwen señalando al único negocio abierto de la sección de comida, un negocio de hot-dogs. Haciendo a la pareja sonriendo nostálgicamente.

()()()()()()()()()

 _-¿Necesito tener un certificado de preparatoria?- se preguntó a si mismo Peter ojeaba unos folletos de Universidades, claro en Nueva York, a las cuales obviamente no podía aplicar por falta de un diploma de preparatori, aunque a corto plazo lo que quería era obtener algún empleo. –La pregunta debería ser, ¿regresaré a clases o preparatoria abierta? Aún estoy en edad para seguir yendo a clases, si lograra hacer un examen que me pusiera en el grado correspondiente a mi edad._

 _Peter suspiró y trató de buscar el teléfono del director o de algún maestro de desarrollo humano que le diera una oportunidad de hacer un examen._

 _-Hola, Sr. Carter, soy yo Peter Parker.- habló carismáticamente el chico por teléfono al profesor que si no recordaba mal le odiaba por razones que nunca logró entender._

 _-Sr. Parker, cuando le vi dejar la escuela sabría que este día llegaría.- contestó una voz maliciosa, fría, como un suspiro. –Puede venir toda esta semana para estudiar, el próximo lunes le aplicarán su examen para que regrese a clases normales dentro de dos semanas, con tareas a tiempo etc. Buen día Sr. Parker.- y la llamada terminó con el chico preguntándose si el profesor estaba siendo extrañamente amable o raramente maquiavélico respecto a algo._

 _-Debería estudiar, mucho, demasiado._

 _)()()()()()()()()(_

 _Peter ahora caminaba en dirección a Midtown High, donde de seguro estarían el resto de los compañeros de su generación. Más a Peter no le preocupaba verlos, estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo los temas vistos durante su ausencia en el ciclo escolar, le había preguntado a todos los maestros por teléfono y todos le deseaban suerte de una manera que el chico consideraba maliciosa, lo que le llevaba a pensar que el Sr. Carter había estado planeando algo._

 _Una vez en la biblioteca Peter saludó a la bibliotecaria quien lo saludó con carisma, el y ella siempre se habían llevado bien, puesto que antes del "incidente" en Oscorp, Peter solía pasar la mayor parte de las tardes leyendo en la biblioteca._

 _Peter después buscó los libros de las primeras tres materias, y se acomodó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, que estaba extrañamente vacía, excepto por una chica rubia sentada en la mesa de al lado. El chico no podía evitar quedársele mirando, le parecía familiar pero parecía no recordar exactamente de donde. La chica volteó repentinamente capturando a Peter en su mirada, el chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada inmediatamente._

 _-Hola.- saludó Peter nerviosamente ante la mirada de los profundos ojos azules de la chica, quien tenía una expresión de molestia o de seriedad, Peter no podía decir, su expresión era ilegible._

 _-Hola, Peter, veo que estudias para reingresar a la escuela respondió la chica cambiando su expresión a la de una sonrisa amable. –.- comentó la chica sorprendiendo a Peter. –La competencia con Amadeus se vuelve aburrida.- comentó riéndose un poco mientras Peter recordaba que ella siempre terminaba como número uno en la clase, además del hecho de que el solía tener sentimientos por ella, más nunca se atrevió a acercarse._

 _-Sí, el Sr. Carter me dio una semana para estudiar todos los temas.- Gwen lo miró algo extrañada._

 _-Qué raro, usualmente da dos semanas._

 _-Lo sabía, me odia.- comentó Peter poniendo su cabeza en la mesa en derrota, Gwen solo rió._

 _-Tal vez, siempre ha tenido algo en contra tuya.- comentó con una risilla la rubia._

 _-"Vaya que linda sonrisa tiene."- pensó Peter._

 _-De hecho íbamos en química juntos.- comentó la rubia. –Aunque por lo que sé ese era tu fuerte, el mío es más la biología y la historia._

 _-¿Tú eras esa estudiante que era brillante en historia?- preguntó Peter en sorpresa, Gwen asintió en timidez claramente tratando de ser modesta. –Historia siempre fue mi peor.- comentó Peter señalando el libro que estaba leyendo._

 _-Tengo una idea.- exclamó en emoción la chica mientras movía todas sus cosas al espacio frente a Peter. –Yo te ayudaré a estudiar en historia si tú me ayudas a mí en Química, claro después de que hayas hecho tu examen de reingreso.- propuso la rubia con los ojos brillantes, Peter la observó por un momento antes de aceptar extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

 _-Es un trato.- sujetaron sus manos por un momento ambos sintiendo algo extraño al estar en contacto, era como si todo se iluminase._

 _-Nos vemos mañana en este lugar a las 5.- dijo Gwen colocando su bolso sobre su hombro. –No llegues tarde.- señaló rubia apuntando a la fama de Peter de nunca llegar temprano._

 _-Nos veremos aquí.- guiñó el chico subiendo un pulgar asegurando su puntualidad._

 _-"No había notado que bonitos ojos tiene."- pensó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la puerta de aquella biblioteca, al salir se encontró con Amadeus que parecía estar jugando con una pequeña y extraña tableta en sus manos, lo extraño era que el aparato tenía el escudo de SHIELD marcado en él, sin mencionar que la mochila del niño genio era muy peculiar._

 _-Hola Amadeus.- saludó la chica, aunque no serían varios segundos hasta que el niño genio le contestase._

 _-Hola Gwen, oye, ¿has visto a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules por aquí?_

 _-¿Te refieres a Peter?- preguntó algo extrañada la rubia arqueando una ceja. -¿Tu eterno rival?- preguntó Gwen en burla, claro ella sabía su pequeña rivalidad, aunque ella por alguna razón siempre estaba del lado de Peter, una de las principales razones por las que lo ayudaba con historia, además de un extraño sentimiento de querer acercarse a él._

 _-Exacto.- contestó en molestia el genio._

 _-Sí, está allá dentro.- respondió la rubia señalando a la puerta detrás de ella. –Aunque oficialmente seré su tutora de historia. – comentó en orgullo la chica, esto por alguna razón sorprendió a Amadeus, nunca pensó que Peter necesitase una tutora para historia, menos ahora que era instructor de la Academia SHIELD._

 _-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico genio tratando de poner en calma sus pensamientos. Gwen solo movió su cabeza levemente asintiendo a la pregunta._

 _-Bueno, nos vemos luego Amadeus.- se despidió la chica con prisa corriendo hacia la acera frente a la biblioteca, desapareciendo de la vista del niño genio._

 _Amadeus entró lo más silenciosamente posible de la biblioteca, saludando a la bibliotecaria, quien por alguna razón le odiaba por lo que no le contestó. El niño genio decidió ignorar eso. Caminó hacia el área de mesas, viendo que estaba extrañamente vacía excepto por Peter que estaba leyendo algo con suma concentración._

 _Amadeus caminó hacia la mesa, tocando el hombro de Peter, y antes de que se diera cuenta fue estrellado contra el piso con el chico castaño agarrándole la muñeca con un gran agarre del cual nunca se podría soltar a menos que usara su armadura de Iron Spider._

 _-Perdón Amadeus, fue un reflejo.- se disculpó Peter con timidez mientras ayudaba al niño genio a levantarse del suelo._

 _-No te preocupes.- replicó el niño genio frotando su espalda tomando asiento en la silla donde Peter estaba sentado, notando los libros y la numerosa cantidad de apuntes que había sobre la mesa._

 _-¿Con qué examen de reingreso?- preguntó Amadeus, Peter solo asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Me dieron una semana para estudiar._

 _-Adivino, ¿el Sr. Carter?- preguntó el niño genio en cierta burla._

 _-Me odia.- comentó Peter cruzando los brazos._

 _-¿Y cómo esta May?- preguntó Amadeus con una genuina preocupación en sus ojos._

 _-Esta mejor.- contestó brevemente Peter para no tener que meterse en detalles. –La podrás visitar pronto si gustas.- comentó el chico con una breve sonrisa. –Creo que la alegrara verte.- Amadeus solo dibujó alegría sobre su cara, y colocó su mano sobre su cabello tímidamente._ _–En fin,¿ para qué era que me buscabas?- preguntó Peter cambiando abruptamente de tema._

 _-Fury me envió para decirte que mañana te toca patrullar de 12 del mediodía a 5 de la tarde.- informó Cho aun adolorido por el golpe en su espalda, Peter sentía alivio al saber que no le tocaba el horario de la madrugada, y que podría reunirse con Gwen a estudiar. Aunque no debía enseñarle esa emoción a Amadeus porque de seguro haría lo posible para cambiarle el horario, y por alguna razón la reunión con la rubia era lo que más le emocionaba sobre el día siguiente. –Bueno te dejaré para que te derritas el cerebro Parker.- se despidió Amadeus._

 _-Hasta luego._

 _)()()()()()()()()()(_

 _Spiderman observaba Times Square sentado sobre la pantalla de comunicaciones del Daily Bugle, ignorando los gritos y quejas del famoso J. Jonah Jameson mientras estaba leyendo los apuntes que realizó el día anterior en la biblioteca, aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación que tocar la mano de Gwen dejó en la suya. El héroe volteó a sus alrededores, luego miró al reloj en su muñeca y notó que eran las once con cincuenta y cinco minutos, en cualquier momento White Tiger vendría para cambiar de turno para patrullar la ciudad._

 _Poco después se oyó a alguien saltando hacia la pantalla, y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que la famosa heroína White Tiger._

 _-Hola Cabeza de telaraña.- saludó Tiger al chico que guardaba sus libros en su pequeña mochila azul._

 _-Hola Tiger._

 _-Supe que tomarás un examen de reingreso, suerte.- comentó White Tiger en una extraña formalidad, lo que dejo a Peter algo extrañado._

 _-¿Por qué tanta formalidad Tiger?- preguntó Peter arrepintiéndose de preguntarlo en el primer lugar._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tiger en sorpresa._

 _-Desde lo sucedido hace unas semanas con mi Tía, actúas muy formal a mí alrededor, extraña, y en especial distante.- explicó Spider-man insinuando a algo que Tiger tenía prohibido decir. –No te presionaré a qué me digas, de seguro no fue tu elección. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre seremos amigos.- añadió Spidey disparando una telaraña al edificio más cercano, para luego salir columpiándose hacia la ciudad, dejando a White Tiger en sus propios pensamientos._

 _Durante el patrullaje nada espectacular sucedió, unos cuantos ladrones de tiendas pequeñas que Spidey detuvo con facilidad. Aunque su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en por qué alguien le ordenaría a White Tiger que le vigilase, y conociendo a Eva ella se alejaría para ser más objetiva, eso no significaba más discreta. Aunque lo único que Peter quería, era que le dejasen en paz._

 _Spidey pasaba por las calles columpiándose entre edificio y edificio, sin mencionar que oía las transmisiones de radio de la policía, en caso de que oyera sobre algún incidente en el que se ocupara ayuda._

 _Pero alrededor de las 3 y media de la tarde, un ruido exuberante se presentó en la calle paralela a la que estaba Spiderman, parecía el de una explosión lo cual nunca podía ser bueno. Spiderman se apresuró, saltando entre edificios, llegando al sitio del incidente._

 _Desde el techo podía ver que era Juggernaut, y una persona común escondiéndose detrás de él. Por el momento solo había una patrulla policiaca, Peter sabía que en esa parte de la ciudad no había mucha presencia por parte de la policía. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era distraer al mutante en lo que llegaba el apoyo por parte de SHIELD, tenían que venir puesto que el Juggernaut era un mutante de amenaza nivel amarillo. Aunque lo que tenía a Spider-man interesado era el por qué el mutante estaba trabajando con alguien, en especial si esa persona no tenía ninguna habilidad metahumana. Tal vez Juggernaut estaba siendo manipulado por alguien externo, tomando en cuenta de que el mutante no era particularmente listo._

 _Spidey saltó con ayuda de una telaraña hacia el suelo, apresurándose y dando una patada lo más potente que podía, aunque solo bastó para afectar temporalmente el equilibrio del gigante. Spiderman volteó a ver hacia donde estaba la persona acompañando a Juggernaut, pero le sorprendió que no había nadie._

 _Su sentido arácnido se activó, y Spiderman dio un salto alto para caer en la cabeza del mutante, encendió la carga eléctrica de sus lanzadores y disparó telarañas con carga directamente en la cara del mutante, puesto que era la única parte de su piel que estaba expuesta. El gigante perdió por un momento el equilibrio, y Spidey aprovechó para llamar por algún refuerzo, puesto que le preocupaban las personas que se encontraban dentro del edificio al que le colocaron una bomba._

 _Después de eso, lo único que Spidey recordaba era oscuridad._

 _()()()()()()()()()(_

 _Peter podía oír las sirenas de las ambulancias acercarse, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era una voz un tanto cercano. Abrió levemente sus ojos, al principio veía un rostro borroso que le seguía llamando, al pestañear varias veces notó que era White Tiger hablándole._

 _-¡Spidey!- exclamó la heroína a Spiderman que estaba acostado sobre el pavimento de la calle._

 _-No grites Tiger.- comentó Spidey con una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su máscara._

 _-Eres un idiota.- replicó Tiger dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, haciendo que el héroe arácnido se retorciera en dolor. –ay, perdón.- se disculpó la heroína con sarcasmo._

 _-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Spidey sorprendiendo a Tiger._

 _-Rescataste a todas esas personas del edificio, y luego colaboraste a neutralizar temporalmente a Juggernaut.- informó una voz detrás de ellos dos, era una voz grave con autoridad presente. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que el famoso director de SHIELD, Nick Fury. –Aunque al final te desmayaste del cansancio y por los varios daños que recibiste en el edificio. Estás siendo muy temerario, regresando al cuadro uno en el que estabas al ingresar en SHIELD._

 _-Estoy bien Fury.- replicó Spidey en molestia._

 _-Antes te podía golpear diez veces el Juggernaut y no te desmayabas, más importantemente no padecías amnesia al terminar una pelea, además de que no ponías tantos civiles en riesgo._

 _-¿Por eso tienes a todos vigilándome? ¿Crees que soy un peligro para mí mismo? ¿Qué no sé hacer mi trabajo?- incitó Spidey. –Lo que pasa en mi familia no les debería incumbi, además de que me sé cuidar.- añadió el héroe lanzando una telaraña y columpiándose lejos de ahí. Al hacer eso, Spidey no podía ignorar el dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo en especial el pulso constante en su cabeza._

 _Mientras Tiger solo observaba en duda a Fury, quien le regresó una sonrisa de seguridad y empatía, dándole a entender a la heroína que el héroe arácnido estaría bien, aunque podría decirse que era una mentira, puesto que ni el director de SHIELD podría estar seguro._

 _)()()()()()()()()()()()_

 _Peter se dio cuenta que eran las cinco y media, por lo que corría hacia la biblioteca, sentía cada vez sus piernas más pesadas y le costaba respirar con cada paso, sin mencionar que su cara le ardía por alguna razón._

 _Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y entró silenciosamente. Por la hora que era la bibliotecaria no estaba presente, Peter sintió mareos ir y venir, por lo que se recargó su espalda en la enorme puerta de la biblioteca._

 _Cuando entró a la parte donde estaban las mesas se sorprendió al ver que no había nada._

 _-"Genial Parker, de seguro se fue después de tanto esperarte."- pensó Peter poniendo su mochila sobre la mesa._

 _-¡Llegaste!- le gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la biblioteca, Peter volteó para caminar hacia allá para encontrarse con Gwen, más al dar lo que contaba como tres pasos los bordes de su visión se estaban oscureciendo y un mareo le invadió haciendo que el chico cayera inconsciente en el piso de la biblioteca._

 _()()()()_

 _Peter despertó algo confundido, estaba en un sillón, por lo que podía notar aún estaba en la biblioteca y Gwen estaba sentada en el sillón conjunto leyendo silenciosamente un libro acariciando suavemente el cabello de Peter, haciendo que un sentimiento de calidez le invadiese al chico._

 _-Veo que despertaste._

 _-Sí.- dijo Peter adoloridamente mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón, aun teniendo la sensación de la mano de Gwen sobre su cabello. El chico tocó su rostro y notó que tenía algún tipo de pomada en sus cachetes y al lado de su ojo._

 _-No te lo vayas a quitar, es para ayudarte a desinflamar.- comentó la rubia tomando la muñeca de Peter. –Deberías descansar, por lo que veo te dieron una paliza.- dijo Gwen con preocupación en su mirada. –Solo atendí algunas de tus heridas externas, pero no sé si tus órganos hayan sufrido algún daño.- explicó la rubia guardando unos botes de pomadas en su bolso dejando a Peter sorprendido. –Me interesa la medicina, por el momento solo doy primeros auxilios a heridos por las actividades de supervillanos._

 _Peter sintió algo de culpa ante el comentario, si Spiderman hiciera su trabajo adecuadamente las personas no saldrían heridas._

 _-¿Y exactamente qué te pasó?- preguntó Gwen autoritariamente. –Tengo el derecho a saber._

 _-Últimamente me he vuelto más despistado, presto menos atención, siento que ya no puedo cerrar los ojos sin tener alguna pesadilla, cada vez me siento más paranoico, es muy extraño. Desde que mi tía fue hospitalizada, sé que he estado cambiando, lo siento en cada palabra que digo, y las personas alrededor mío lo ven también. Hasta ahora lo negaba, pero si sigo así las personas seguirán siendo lastimadas.- confesó Peter cubriendo su rostro para tratar de no soltar ninguna lagrima de sus ojos, el había jurado hace tiempo que solo lloraría por algo que valiera la pena, y el propio lamento no parecía ser eso._

 _-Supongo que ser Spider-man tiene sus desventajas.- comentó la chica captando la completa atención de Peter, Gwen extendió su mano y tomó la de él. –Todo estará bien Peter, eres una gran persona capaz de hacer mucho bien, yo lo sé. Lo he visto en primera mano. Lo lograrás, siempre lograrás salvar el día._

 _De ahí solo quedaron en silencio, sosteniéndose de las manos. Normalmente el silencio entre dos personas sería incomodo pero ese en el que se encontraban Peter y Gwen era uno cómodo en el que sus mentes estaban en blanco. Peter solo podía sentir mariposas en el estómago al tener la mano de Gwen sobre la suya, ella solo era especial._

 _-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?- preguntó Gwen interrumpiendo el silencio con su estómago gruñendo._

 _-Me parece buena idea.- replicó Peter estirando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza._

 _-¿Te gustan los hot-dogs?_

 _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

-¿Otra pelea?- preguntó Gwen tomando el vaso de refresco en su mano. Peter asintió frotando suavemente el moretón que tenía en su mejilla.

-Una pregunta, para ti Gwen Stacy, la persona con el promedio más alto de Midtown High.- dijo Peter con una mirada desafiante ligera poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, acercándose a la rubia.

-Estoy interesada.- replicó Gwen poniendo también sus codos en la mesa acercando su rostro al de su novio quien parecía sonrojarse ante la corta distancia.

-¿Cómo supiste de mi pequeño secreto?- preguntó Peter acercándose a la rubia aún más, haciendo que ella fuera la sonrojada en ese momento.

-Murmuras mucho cuando duermes, además de que tu comportamiento en la escuela siempre había sido extraño.- comentó Gwen tocando levemente la punta de la nariz de Peter. –Aunque también fue tu empatía, tu preocupación por los demás, su bienestar antes del tuyo, y arriesgar tu vida por algo en lo que crees fielmente, incluso si eso significa sacrificar parte de ti mismo.- la mano de Gwen se colocó en su barbilla, y empezó a observar fijamente sus ojos azules, y el los de ella. Ambos se miraron por un momento, sin la necesidad de decir palabras solo expresaban sus sentimientos con la mirada.

-Siempre supe que eras especial, desde que me dijiste que eras voluntaria en los primeros auxilios de la ciudad, además de tu enorme corazón de oro, y quiero decirte que eres la luz de mi vida y te amo.- dijo Peter dejando a Gwen boquiabierta, para luego sacarle una genuina sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad, y ambos sonrieron hasta el punto de casi reírse.

-Yo también te amo Peter.- contestó Gwen acercándose cada vez más a los labios de Peter, sus alientos parecían mezclarse mientras se acercaban cada segundo un poco más, empezaron a cerrar sus ojos hasta que una alarma sonó desde la muñeca de Peter, interrumpiendo el momento que estaban compartiendo.

El chico suspiró y volteó a ver el reloj en su muñeca que parpadeaba el clor azul celeste, Peter sabía de que se trataba y que era de atendencia inmediata, volteó a ver Gwen con una mirada de culpa pero la rubia solo le re contribuyó con una sonrisa dando a entender que ella comprendía y tenía todo su apoyo.

Peter se paró rápidamente y se alejaba de aquella mesa, pero de pronto paró en seco, regresó a donde estaba Gwen sentada y con sumo cariño colocó un beso en su mejilla haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara inmediatamente dejándola sin palabra alguna, Peter sonrió y salió a toda prisa hacia el Triskelion.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Spiderman no tardó en llegar a la base Triskelion, su comunicador seguía parpadeando una luz azul celeste, significando que todavía no habían llegado todos los que fueron citados a la reunión de protocolo, normalmente eran para informar respecto a actividades de super villanos y las contra medidas, solían ser aburridas pero era importante atender a ellas si eras llamado.

El superhéroe entró por la puerta de vidrio, caminó tranquilamente a lo largo de los pasillos de azul oscuro con sus pasos resonando en el silencio que los habitaba.

-Qué extraño.- comentó Spidey a si mismo. –Esta muy vacío.

-¿Qué esperabas?- preguntó una voz detrás de él, una grave y autoritaria a la que ya era familiar, Spidey volteó para ver a Nick Fury con un comunicador en mano. –Es una reunión altamente confidencial.

-¿Altamente confidencial?- preguntó el chico extrañado, siguiendo a Fury quien empezó a caminar tranquilamente con Spiderman caminando a la par con él.-¿Sucederá un ataque o algo?- preguntó Spidey desconcertado.

-Solo es informativa, verás a otro héroes dar sus reportes.- informó Fury abriendo una puerta en el pasillo, dejando a Spider-man boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo no vi eso antes?- se peguntó a si mismo Spider-man admirando los enormes bordes del pasadizo secreto. Luego caminó observando sus alrededores, paredes azul claro repletas de mapas holográficos con puntos rojos y de todos colores, además de varios gráficos y grabaciones de seguridad de lugares que Peter nunca se imaginaría que habría cámaras para empezar, aunque ver que su casa estaba entre las pantallas se sintió como un recordatorio de no hacer cosas vergonzosas en la sala, como aquella vez que Peter intentó hacer malabares con pasteles y terminó en un gran desastre.

Sin querer se quedó observando al pequeño recuadro que mostraba las grabaciones de seguridad de la sala de su Tía, notó que las grabaciones estaban en directo y podía ver a la Tía May con la aspiradora limpiando la alfombra con una alegría por la limpieza que el chico nunca logró entender, pero una sonrisa se dibujó por debajo de su máscara al saber que su Tía, su única familiar de sangre estaba bien le hacía extremadamente feliz.

-¡Hombre de las Arañas!- exclamó una persona alta que le abrazó por atrás casi sacándole al aire mientras lo levantaba del piso. Era el dios asgardiano del trueno, el famoso superhéroe Thor.

-"No respiro"- pensó brevemente el chico. –Hola Thor, que bueno verte.- saludó el héroe arácnido con esfuerzo.

Por fin Thor lo había soltado y el chico suspiró llenando nuevamente sus pulmones de aire, aunque el dolor de su abdomen aún seguía ahí.

-Empecemos la reunión.- comentó Tony Stark entusiasmadamente con Capitán América y bruce Banner saludando por detrás de el, estaban alrededor de una mesa redonda que al igual que las paredes eran cuadros y más cuadros de materiales interactivos.

-"Sí, ¿por qué no?"-

()()()()()()()()

Harry estaba con su mochila sobre un hombro mientras caminaba por las llenas calles de Nueva York hacia el edificio donde estaba el penthouse donde vivía con su padre, aunque su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Estaba pensando en como el era el único soltero en su grupo de amigos, Mary Jane tenía varios novios al parecer cada tres meses uno distinto, pero lo que Peter tenía con Gwen Stacy hacía que al pelirrojo le diera celos de una relación así. Se podía notar con solo mirarlos que se amaban profundamente, y aunque sonara infantil Harry se sentía melancólico al no tener novia o algo por el estilo.

Además se sentía alegre por su amigo, en especial porque cuando May Parker había enfermado por condiciones cardiacas Peter había estado muy deprimido y todo parecía ir en su contra, bueno más de lo usual, y su amigo parecía irse por un camino oscuro más Gwen fue como un faro que estuvo ahí para él, de verdad Harry sentía celos.

Harry por fin llegó al edificio, entró por la puerta con tranquilidad saludando a la señorita que estaba en la recepción del lobby, y entró al elevador que lo ascendería al penthouse donde vivía.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de madera sintió que algo estaba terriblemente mal, lo sentía en el aura de la sala, las luces estaban apagadas y un extraño olor inundaba el lugar. Harry precavidamente entró tratando de prestar atención a sus alrededores, además de que intentaba usar su olfato para encontrar la fuente de tal extraño olor, que lo dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

Sin poder explicar cómo, el olor le parecía familiar de una manera que no se consideraría tan buena, le causaba un sentimiento de repulsión en su estómago y su garganta se sentía temblorosa. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se asomó por el borde de esa.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Harry temiendo lo peor.

El chico pelirrojo entró a la oficina, y la preocupación le robó el aliento. Habían planos por doquier, pero no sobre asuntos de la compañía, sino de la vida de su amigo Peter Parker, quien secretamente era Spider-man. Harry ya se había enterado de esto cuando su amigo se lo reveló durante el evento con los simbiontes hace unos meses, por supuesto por el pasado de su otra personalidad con el héroe rojo y azul.

Harry siguió explorando la oficina, hasta que llegó al escritorio de trabajo de su padre, donde en medio de todos los papeles había algo que a Harry no le agradaba, era una jeringa que de seguro era para una dosis sorprendente, que en la aguja escurría un espeso líquido verde brillante, esto era muy malo. Pensó Harry con temor mientras retrocedía solo para golpear una masa extremadamente alta detrás de él que se encontraba bloqueándole el camino, Harry sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda cuando oyó una respiración familiar y la malvada risilla que le acompañaba en sus pesadillas, volteó lentamente con los ojos estupefactos al encontrarse con el Duende Verde dándole una sonrisa malvada.

-Hola Harry.- saludó el duende tomándole por la camisa, y el pelirrojo de ahí lo único que recordaba era oscuridad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

-Los villanos deberían ser todos encarcelados, como el Camaleón.- comentaba Tony Stark observando la imagen de tal villano, Spidey solo se sentía enfadado mientras suspiraba en molestia.

-¿Crees en encarcelar a alguien que ya cumplió con su condena?- preguntó retóricamente el héroe arácnido haciendo que los presentes voltearan a ver expectativamente al millonario para que contestara.

-Veo el punto del chico Stark, no puedes encarcelar a alguien solo porque tiene el potencial de hacer algo ilegal.- argumentó Steve Rogers.

-Pensé que esta reunión sería meramente informativa.- comentó Bruce Banner cruzando los brazos, con Spidey apoyándolo mentalmente, ya quería salir de aquel lugar.

-Según lo que me contó Fury era una reunión para esas cosas aburridas de protocolo.

-Quiero enseñarles algo.- comentó Stark seriamente, aunque todos sabían de que se trataba, seguramente era la presentación de algún nuevo dispositivo.

"-Aquí vamos.-"- pensó Spidey con desanimo al ver a Tony iniciar su presentación con orgullo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Gwen Stacy siempre había sido de esas personas que se concentran en ver el corazón de las personas, desde aquel momento en que vio a Peter Parker por primera vez, podía ver que poseía un corazón puro.

Incluso después de la muerte de su querido tío, Peter se había preocupado por el bienestar de otras personas, todo se volvió más claro cuando conoció a Spiderman en persona por primera vez.

Fue en el primer día que Gwen fue voluntaria de primeros auxilios, fue durante lo que parecía algún ataque de Hydra a la ciudad, por suerte gracias a los Vengadores se detuvo, pero fue el Hombre Araña quien controlaba a las multitudes y las sacaba de riesgo, aunque eso también incluía luchar contra robots asesinos.

 _La batalla por fin había terminado, y Gwen llegó en un autobús al área donde varias personas habían evacuadas, todas en media de la calle sentados esperando pacientemente a que les atenderían, y ninguno quería que la novata hiciera eso. Así que la rubia se sentó en la acera ajustando su coleta y acomodando la diadema que estaba sobre su flequillo, poco después se dio cuenta que Spider-man se sentó a unos cuantos metros de ella. Gwen lo observó por un momento, de verdad se veía más joven de lo que los noticieros lo ponían, la rubia pronto notó que el chico tenía una cortada cerca de su hombr derecho, se veía bastante profunda y sangraba sobre su disfraz haciendo que la sangre recorriera todo su brazo._

 _-Necesitas que te cosan eso.- comentó Gwen acercándose al héroe arácnido para examinar la herida._

 _-Estaré bien.- comentó con una sonrisa debajo de la mascara, a Gwen le parecía muy familiar aquella voz, esa carisma que tenía presente era demasiado familiar._

 _Gwen empezó a sacar su equipo, y nerviosamente empezó a limpiar la herida. Le temblaban las manos mientras ponía la anestesia y agarraba la aguja para empezar a coser, y aparentemente ella no fue la única en notarlo._

 _-¿Es tu primera vez haciendo esto verdad?- preguntó Spidey interrumpiendo el silencio._

 _-Sí.- admitió nerviosamente la chica sonriendo. –Nadie quiere que lo atienda una novata._

 _-Bueno después de esta ya no serás una novata, estoy seguro que dejarásmi brazo como nuevo.-comentó Spider-man tratando de motivarla.-Tranquila no me sucederá nada.- la chica sonrió y empezó a cocer la herida con sumo cuidado._

 _Unos días después ella iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando vio a Flash Thompson metiendo a chico de nuevo ingreso a un casillero, hasta que Peter le sostuvo el brazo al atleta para detenerle. Gwen podía ver que están argumentando sobre algo, mientras Peter le decía al otro chico que huyera, lo cual el de primer grado hizo._

 _Y de nuevo Peter Parker terminó en el casillero._

 _La rubia se acercó y abrió la puerta del casillero para ayudar al chico a salir y ver si Flash no le había lastimado. Cuando algo captó la atención de Gwen, era que en el brazo derecho de Peter, por donde estaba el hombro, debajo de su manga doblada había una costura, y desde ahí todo se volvió mucho más claro para ella._

 _Los sentimientos del noble corazón de un chico que creía en mantener el bienestar de todos, se había manifestado para crear un bien para los demás._

 _Peter Parker era Spider-man._

Gwen sonreía ante el recuerdo de como averiguó el secreto más grande de Peter Parker, pero a la vez lo que hacía que le amara más.

La rubia iba en camino al hospital donde ella era voluntaria para cuidar de niños pequeños que se encontraban ahí para ser tratados por alguna enfermedad. De verdad ella disfrutaba hacerles sonreír, era algo que le iluminaba el corazón.

Entró por la puerta cristalina y con una sonrisa saludó a los niños, más no notó a la enorme figura que tenía a los niños con temor en su mirada, los hacía temblar y lagrimas salían de los ojos de aquellas inocentes personas.

-Hola señorita Stacy.- saludó aquella figura con voz malvada volteándose lentamente para revelar la cara del Duende Verde.

-Sr. Osborn.- saludó de vuelta la rubia recordando todas las historias que Peter le había contado de él.

-Necesito que venga conmigo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó Gwen sospechosamente.

-Porque si no lo hace explotaré este hospital matando a todos estos adorables niños.- replicó maquiavélicamente el villano haciendo que Gwen sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al villano.

-Gwen.- lloraba preocupadamente una niña acostada en una de las camas.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- mintió Gwen con una sonrisa triste, mientras el Duende la sostenía sobre su gladiadora amarrándola con algún tipo de esposas tecnológicas que no le dejaban mover sus brazos, y pronto salieron volaron rompiendo la ventana de aquel hospital hacia los cielos azules de Nueva York, de repente el duende se detuvo en seco observando el hospital desde arriba, y oprimió un botón que causó que llamas explotarán por todo el hospital simultáneamente. Gwen gritó en tristeza mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían hacia la construcción en llamas que solía ser el hospital.

-¡Los mataste!- gritaba la rubia pero el duende solo reía macabramente sin escuchar una sola palabra de la rubia, que recordaba en lamento a todos los niños y pacientes que estaban en aquel hospital. -¿Por qué?- susurraba una y otra vez.

-Para destruir a Spider-man.- contestó el duende con malicia. -¿O más bien, Peter Parker?

()()()()()()()()()()(

Spider-man sentía que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó los reportes policiacos desde la pequeña radio que poseía, prestaba atención a lo que decía su auricular.

 _-Ambulancias, vayan al hospital St. Matthew en el distrito 5, una explosión ha dañado las instalaciones. Apoyo inmediato._

El pánico llenó el ser del héroe arácnido al oír esas noticias, quien salió corriendo completamente ignorando los comentarios de los héroes dentro de la sala.

-Acaban de bombardear el hospital del distrito 5.- informó Spider-man mientras se alejaba del pasadizo secreto ara salir a toda velocidad del Triskelion.

Con toda la agilidad que podía se dirigió al hospital, llegando en alrededor de cinco minutos. Cuando llegó su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y sentía una presión en su pecho. L hospital donde Gwen era voluntaria estaba en llamas. Se acercó para empezar a sacar sobrevivientes esperando que alguno fuera su novia Gwen Stacy.

El lugar estaba derrumbándose, Peter podía apenas reconocer lo que solía ser el pasillo que daba a la sección que atendía a los niños, el lugar donde Gwen sonreía más. Recuerdos pasabn por la mente del chico mientras veía los juguetes destrozados y derretidos por todo el piso ahora quemado.

Movió algunos escombros y se encontró con unas camas de hospital vacías, y al lado de esta unos pequeños cadáveres llenos de tierra y cenizas. Spider-man sentía ganas de gritar al ver tal imagen, pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a formar por debajo de su mascara, hasta que oyó un leve gemido de dolor unos metros más adelante, el héroe se acercó apresuradamente y se encontró con una pequeña niña con unas piedras sobre su pequeño cuerpo decoradas con un enfermo color rojo.

-Spider-man.- dijo la niña con emoción haciendo que el corazón del héroe se rompiera. –El duende se llevó a Gwen.- le dijo preocupadamente esa niña con esfuerzo y lágrimas saliendo silenciosamente de sus pequeños ojos. Spidey le tomó la mano, y le aseguró que todo estaría bien, aunque estuviera mintiendo. –El duende te dejó esto.- añadió la niña dándole un pedazo de papel al héroe enmascarado antes de que los ojos de esta se volverán cristalinos y diera u ultimo respiro, haciendo que Spider-man gritara desconsoladamente hasta quedarse sin aire alguno en sus pulmones.

Con manos temblorosas abrió aquel papel y vio un dibujo del puente Manhattan, por la manera en que estaba dibujado Spidey podía notar que un niño había dibujado esto.

Spiderman salió de aquel lugar aun procesado lo pasado, al salir del lugar de escombros se encontró con sus compañeros de SHIELD, todos ayudando en cierta medida a rescatar a la mayor cantidad de personas que se pudiera. Peter volteó a ver a Miles que estaba sosteniendo pesados pedazos de cemento para ayudar a que salieran unos cuantos doctores, pacientes y enfermeras. El deseaba que de entre ellos saliera Gwen, pero el sabía donde estaba, y tenía que ir a rescatarla.

El héroe arácnido estaba a punto de salir de ahí para dirigirse al puente Manhattan, pero una mano le sostuvo el brazo, era el Director de SHIELD Nick Fury con una mirada fija en el héroe.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- preguntó Nick en forma de regaño, pero el chico solo empujó su mano a un lado.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.

-No te irás hasta que sepamos quien hizo esto.- comentó Nick pero Spiderman le ignoró y se alejó de aquel lugar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Parece que nadie vendrá a rescatarte.- se burló el duende con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero Gwen solo permanecía silente, con su cabello rubio fluyendo con el viento debido a la altura a la que se encontraban. Sus brazos empezaban a doler por las esposas, y seguía temblando por la explosión de aquel hospital.

Pronto escuchó una voz familiar gritar desde la distancia, y al voltear a la izquierda pudo ver a Spider-man columpiándose a través del puente a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Spiderman!- exclamó el duende con una enferma felicidad.

-Norman.- dijo Spidey aterrizando frente a ellos. -No tenías que haber matado tanta gente.- comentó Spiderman observando al duende sosteniendo a Gwen en su gladiadora mientras flotaba sobre él, una sonrisa era lo único que decoraba el rostro de aquel monstruo. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para llevarte a tu destrucción Peter.- respondió como veneno el duende cuando de repente aceleró el vuelo de su gladiador y en un golpe abrupto soltó a Gwen desde la altura hacia el agua del puente Brooklyn, el cabello de la chica fluyendo sobre su asustado rostro era en lo único que Peter se podía concentrar mientras corría hacia el borde de donde la rubia estaba cayendo a su probable muerte, disparó una telaraña con la mayor velocidad que pudo hacia su novia que seguía en caída libre hacia el agua.

La telaraña alcanzó los pies de la rubia antes de que tocara el agua, pero la tensión en la telaraña le traía un extraño sentimiento al chico mientras jalaba hacia el la línea, hasta que pudo tomar el cuerpo de Gwen.

-¿Gwen?- preguntó Peter casi en un susurro al ver que la rubia no se movía. Trató de tocar sus manos pero estaban completamente frías. –No.- repetía una y otra vez el chico mientras trataba de encontrar un pulso en el pecho de su novia. –No puedes morir, no quiero que muera.- decía desconsoladamente el héroe mientras abrazaba el cadáver de la chica y ponía su frente con la de él. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar por debajo de su mascara, al darse cuenta que había sido responsable por la muerte de la mujer que amaba. –Por favor Gwen, abre los ojos.- suplicaba el chico abrazando aún más el cadáver de la rubia.

Gritos del héroe se podían oír mientras el Duende solo se alejaba riendo ante su éxito.

-He matado a la mujer que amo.- murmuró el chico en lamento mientras cargaba el cuerpo hacia donde estaban los oficiales, en frente del hospital que explotó. Casi nadie notó que Spidey colocaba el cuerpo de la rubia con sumo cuidado haciendo parecer que la chica se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

-Adiós gwen.- se despidió el héroe con tristeza mientras salía de aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta que Nick Fury le observaba con White Tiger a su lado.

-¿Cree que esté bien?- preguntó la heroína con preocupación en su voz.

-Spiderman aprendió de la manera más dura una de las lecciones de esta línea de trabajo.-comentó Fury con melancolía.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que no siempre puedes salvar a todos.

 **Bueno, esto me tomo tiempo de escribir jeejee**

 **Espero les hay gustado**

 **Por cierto no se si hacer de esto un one-shot o un , aunque también pensaba incluirlo junto a mi otra historia "Red de mentiras", pero me pareció que este tipo de historia va muy bien por su cuenta.**

 **Creo que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo,**

 **Y no se les olvide comentar, y seguir esta historia, se los agradecería mucho**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Nuyen236**


End file.
